


But It Was Not Your Fault But Mine

by nonaestheticwhore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Character Study, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Overdosing, POV Change, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonaestheticwhore/pseuds/nonaestheticwhore
Summary: Title from Little Lion Man by Mumford & SonsWe never got to see Schlatt's side of the war.[If any content creator expresses discomfort about this story, I will take it down :)]
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	But It Was Not Your Fault But Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Alcoholism, drug use, and overdosing 
> 
> This is for all my Schlatt apologists :D

Schlatt had won the election, sure with a little backhanded agreements, but it was a fair win. It stayed within the legal rules and he couldn't be more proud. He was proud of his, now, Vice President and he was proud of himself. However, when he saw the reaction his opposite party had, he knew it wouldn't be good. Tommy looked furious and Wilbur had a look in his eyes that only Schlatt knew the meaning of. He had known the two long enough to know this would lead to nothing more than internal conflict, so he did what he thought was best. He exiled them. What more was he to do? Let them stay and create a rebellion against him for winning an election fairly? 

He appointed Tubbo as his secretary. He thought of the teen as a younger brother, possibly even a son, so he tried to be as caring and lenient as he could. He never wanted to hurt the young boy, he had been through enough. The same went for the fox hybrid, Fundy. Schlatt hadn't seen Fundy since he was a child and didn't recognize him at first, but once he realized who he was speaking to, he immediately held a soft spot for him. He was Wilbur's son and, from what he could tell, Wilbur hadn't been doing the best job recently. So he took both boys under his wing and tried his best to be a good role model.

He admired Quackity, his Vice President. The man was always head strong, but kind. He could always keep a level head in situations and make light of it no matter how serious. Schlatt jokingly proposed to him at one point and got the surprise of his life when Quackity agreed. They held a mock wedding with the citizens of Manburg, Schlatt can't remember the last time he had so much fun. He built up a family, as strange as it was. It was his and he loved them.

When he announced the festival, he had no other intention to it other than for a celebration of how well the nation had been thriving. That was the sole reason, but when he caught wind of Tubbo being spotted leaving Manburg at odd hours and returning at even odder hours, he became suspicious. How could he not? Tubbo was Tommy's best friend, he had a valid reason to worry. He spoke with Fundy about it and the fox hybrid told him that there was a high chance that Tubbo was a spy. Schlatt felt nothing short of betrayed. It was the first time in years he drank. He drank himself stupid that night. The feeling of a hole being carved into his heart started with this night.

He felt awful for what he did during the festival. Of course he did, Tubbo was like a son to him. But he couldn't have a traitor in his country, especially not as his right hand man. It would give people ideas. So he did what he thought was best. 

The hole was carved bigger when Quackity betrayed him. The words that the man screamed at him hurt. He was mad that Schlatt had been drinking so much, but what else was he supposed to do? He might have said somethings that he didn't mean, but he was beyond crushed. After the argument between them, he is confronted by Quackity and told that he is not a good leader. The 'Schlatt2020' pin is thrown onto the ground and crushed beneath Quackity's boot alongside the ring he had jokingly bought his "husband". That night he doesn't remember how much he drank before passing out. He wakes the next morning in his office, surrounded by shattered glass, strewn papers, and a broken picture frame. He picks it up off the ground, it's a picture of him, Quackity, Fundy, and Tubbo on the day of the wedding. He wants to scream. Instead he collapses to his knees, clutching the picture to his chest as he sobbed.

He decides that alcohol no longer gives him the release he craves. He starts taking harder things. It starts with psychedelics and slowly devolves until he was making lines of white powder in his god damn office. The day Fundy catches him is the day he realizes he's losing himself. His health, both mental and physical, had started declining. He put on a front and continued to lead to the best of his ability. He had to. He had brought this nation to it's height, he wasn't going to watch himself be it's downfall. 

He doesn't know when he realizes he's alone. It's a cold day in October, surprising for the usually warm nation, and he goes to ask Fundy for an opinion on something, but finds the boy no where to be seen. He finds himself wandering the white house, he doesn't notice the tears that drip down his face, before returning to his office and making three lines. It helps him get rid of the feeling of the gaping hole in his heart, even for a couple of hours. 

He goes to Dream with a proposition, something he would give the man in return for his help against his enemies. Dream agreed, much to Schlatt's surprise, and brings two of his best men to assist them. He also finds he still has Karl by his side. He wishes it never came to this.

The day of the war comes all too quickly for his liking. He finds himself adorned in full Netherite armor, something he has never worn. Him and Wilbur had that in common and he had never abolished the law against armor for that exact reason. He knows he is too weak to actually help fight and, either way, he was too physically weak at this point. He was also drunk off his ass, having drunk an unknown amount of liquor before hand. He finds himself disappearing halfway through the battle. He doesn't care what the outcome is. 

He finds himself in an old house, he couldn't remember what it's original purpose was. He's too out of it to understand what he's doing, all he feels is the burn in his nose. He sits himself down and cracks open another bottle. 

"Schlatt?" He swears he hears Tubbo's voice through his daze, "Schlatt!"

He jerks forwards, blinking back to reality. He sees everyone standing around him and Tommy is only a few feet away, holding a crossbow. It's pointed directly at him and Schlatt can't help but think about the connection to the festival that feels as if it occured ages ago. 

He forces himself to stand and ignores the sudden nausea and shift in his body temperature.

"What are you doing in the caravan?" He hears Wilbur ask, "It better not be drugs."

He pulls his bottle out and finishes the liquid off.

He hears Quackity scoff, "He hasn't changed at all."

"What's all this? A party? For me?" He slurs out.

Fundy sneers, "What a leader, huh?"

"Fundy...? What are you doing here?" He manages out.

"Are you serious?!" The fox hybrid snaps, "You're so fucking drunk you don't even know what's going on do you?"

He feels rage boil up in him and he smashes the bottle against Fundy's arm, "You fucking bitch!"

Arms pull at him and throw him away from the man.

"You had a dream and I followed it, but you ruined everything! I thought you were something!" Fundy yells at him.

He feels himself laugh at the statement, "I am something you'll never be."

Everyone goes dead quiet.

Schlatt knows he shouldn't say this, but in the moment, he can't help himself, "I'm a real man."

Wilbur steps forward, "That's enough, Schlatt."

Tommy presses the crossbow closer to his face.

"You know if I die, this country goes down with me." He's got a smile across his face.

Wilbur stops Tommy. He knows Schlatt has more to say.

"You all left me." He turns to Quackity, "You fucking left me when I needed you most."

He hears everyone yell at him in response, but can no longer process what they were saying. He feels his eyes sting and a sudden pain flares up in his chest. His vision blacks out for a moment, but returns seconds later.

"Schlatt...?" It's Wilbur.

He looks up and sees everyone staring at him, at how he had just broke in front of them. He knew he was crying, but he couldn't feel the tears. The pain in his chest only got worse.

"I only did what I thought was right for this country," He mumbles, "I never wanted this."

He isn't sure anyone else but Wilbur hears him. 

"Are you okay, Schlatt?" Wilbur asks.

His breathing has gotten heavy and he's leaning against one of the counters, most of his weight being supported.

"I-Is it hot to anyone else in here?" He questions, reaching up to try and loosen his tie.

Some part of him knows what's happening. He knows he's dying. He knows he took too many substances and this is how one feels during an overdose. But he finds himself being unable to tell them what is really happening. He stumbles forward and grabs onto Wilbur's coat, dragging his oldest friend to the ground with him. He feels Wilbur wrap his arms around his body, trying to support him.

"What's going on?!" He hears Tubbo's panicked voice.

Schlatt looks up to Wilbur, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry- I never meant for this to happen. I wanted this nation to thrive, but all I've brought is rot."

Wilbur seems to understand what is happening as Schlatt can see a sort of melancholy look in his eyes. He just needs Wilbur to understand. His vision is going dark again.

"I know Schlatt, I'm sorry." That was the last thing he heard before he slipped into the darkness.

Everyone surrounding the two watches as the president goes limp in his friend's arms. Wilbur does nothing to try and shake the man awake, only holds him tightly.

"W-Wilbur? He's just- there's no way he just- right...?" Quackity stutters out.

There's no response, but everyone can see the slight tremble in Wilbur's shoulders. No one ever thought they'd live to see the day where they would mourn the death of JSchlatt.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like two hours. Speed running angst.


End file.
